halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jun-A266/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes made by Jun-A266: Campaign Noble Actual * "Welcome to Reach." - To SPARTAN-B312. Nightfall * "Recon team Bravo reporting: 3 and 6 in position. Its starting to get crowded up here, Kat." * "Copy that. (laughs quietly) When Kat runs an op, direct action is always necessary." * "You know, this stuff is stolen..." - To a militia soldier that shows Jun stolen ordnance. * "No...I'm gonna steal it back." - To the same militia soldier, who asks if Jun is going to arrest him. * "Here take these, high velocity, armor piercing. They will take the hat off of an Elite at 2000 yards. And they ain't cheap. (begins scaling a rock) I'll be in touch." Tip of the Spear * "Det-charge link is loud and clear!" - The subtitles say "Lets bake that cake we made last night!" when he says this. The Package * "I'm really missing Kat right about now!" - upon struggling to open the door to Sword Base. Gameplay Quotes * "What the hell?!" - Friendly fire. * "Do not. Shoot me. Again." - Friendly fire. * "You shoot me in a dream, you better wake up and apologize." - Upon shooting him when his shields are down. A reference to the film Reservoir Dogs * "Why have you shot me?" - Upon shooting him when his shields are down. * "I told you you picked a hell of a day to join up." - Upon the player's death with the IWHBYD skull activated. * "Welcome to Reach, dirtbag." - After killing you, if you kill civilians. * "What, you don't like my cooking?" - After killing an enemy with the IWHBYD skull activated. * "I kill the enemy, but do not hate them." If you stand idle next to him. * "Jorge was a great man. He was fighting this war while most of us were still in diapers." If you stand idle looking at him in the levels after Jorge's death. * "We will get revenge the only way we can. We will become demons." If you stand idle looking at him. * "All things die, whether by our hand or a matter of opportunity. (Chuckles)" -If you stare at him idly. * "How'd you survive so long with such sloppy habits?!" -When you kill an ally. * "Agh, the pain!" -When hurt badly. * "Urgh, DAMMIT!" -''When hurt badly. *"Is your radar tweaked? I'm a Friendly!" -Friendly Fire *"Looking for some advice Six? What's on your mind" -Stared at *"I met a man who said that his gun was a time machine. He didn't kill the enemy, he just sent the to a point in time where they were no longer alive" -Stared at (Not entirely sure if that is correct. Please correct.) *"Covering fire!" *"I've got this" Firefight Voice * "Looking for some advice, Six? What's on your mind?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. * "I kill the enemy, but do not hate them." - When previewing his voice in the Armory. * "Yes?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. * "Sometimes I even impress myself." - Upon getting a headshot * "Close to perfect, but not quite ''perfect." - Upon getting a headshot * "Solid hit!" - Upon getting a headshot * "Aha! Headshot!" - Upon getting a headshot * "Sorry to interrupt your train of thought!" Upon getting a headshot * "Nothing fancy, center of mass!" - Upon firing at an enemy's torso * "Ah, I love that sound." - Upon killing an enemy via melee * "Oh, this is going to be fun..." - Upon switching to a Rocket Launcher * "Lets bake this cake!" - Upon switching to a Plasma Launcher. * "Plasma time, baby! (Laughter)" - (same as above) * "This is just the right amount for an overkill!" - Upon switching to a Plasma Launcher. * "I have to wonder if this is safe..." - Upon switching to a Fuel Rod Cannon. * "Lets microwave some bad guys!" - Upon switching to a Spartan Laser. * "You might want to shield your eyes." - (Same as above) * "How many is that now?" * "I REALLY should be keeping score." * "I very rarely get to do THAT. -Jun-A266, upon killing an enemy randomly, (assassination, rockets, hammer, etc) * "They just never learn..." possibly after assassinating many enemies in the same life. * "Oh that's it" followed by crazed laugh. * "Yeah! Got it!" * "Oops!" followed by crazed laugh. * "Killed it" * "Silent, but deadly..." * "You dead yet? No? You will be!" * "Pure skill..." * "Ah! Overheated!" overheated weapon * "Flak cannon ready!" -switching to fuel Rod launcher * "Frag out!" * "Target down!" * "Reloading, cover me!" * "My weapon is low, reloading!" * "Gotta take a good look at that" -upon sniping enemy Halo: Reach Video Games Awards Trailer * "This our new number Six?" * "You picked a hell of a day to join up!" Category:Quotes